


Sometimes, we need a happy ending

by brazul



Category: Hotel Halcyon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazul/pseuds/brazul
Summary: I wanted to write something about what happened after that hug.CONTAINS SPOILERS! And suicide apptempt





	

He needed to run faster. To get there in time. Before it was too late. 

The letter had made him realize what he had done. What he needed to do. If he lost him, he would never be able to forgive himself.

He ran from the hotel and to the small one room apartment half an hour away. He needed to hurry! The sound of the siren and the bombs hitting the ground made nothing more than making him run faster. 

Finally! He rushed up the stairs and to the right door, banging his fist to the wood. No answer. 

"Adil!" He shouted. When he realized that the boy wouldn't answer, he kicked the door in and rushed to the bed where he was lying. He could smell the gas and looked around, coughing. It wasn't hard to see the heater and rushed forward to turn the gas off. He then rushed back to the other and lifted him up brital style before he carried him out of the one room apartment and laid him down in the stairway outside the door. 

"Wake up!" He begged and shook him. No answer. Panic began to rise and he forgot he learnt about saving life. So he shook him again.

"Wake up! I'm so sorry, I forgive you. I love you!" He begged and placed his hands on the others cheeks. "Please wake up!"

The cough made relief flow through his whole being, and he finally opened his eyes. Chocolate brown eyes looked into his for a second before the darker male reached up and pulled him down for a hug. 

They laid like that for a second before they broke away and he looked down on the other. He could finally feel the tears in his eyes, and this time he let them fall. 

"Please don't cry, Mr Hamilton" the other whispered and wiped the tears away with his thumb. 

"It's Toby for you, Mr Joshi” Toby answered with a small smile.

”Then you better call me Adil, Toby.” They both laughed and Adil pulled him down for a second hug. A loud BANG was heard and the house shook, and they finally registered the warning siren.

”We need to get out” Toby said and stood up. Then he pulled Adil up to his feet and helped him down the stairs and out the front door. They saw how the last planes left the city and soon the signal of them being safe was heard over London.

“You need to get back to the hotel” Adil said and took a step away, but Toby was quick to pull him back to his side. It was clear that the other was still weak and wouldn't make it alone. 

“Then let's go” he said, only to have the other frown at him. “I'm not leaving you again. Not now, not never. Now come on” he said and they began walking. 

 

They could see the hotel in the distance, and the smoke rising from it. Next corner and they would be there. But Toby stopped them and turned to Adil.

“I should have done this sooner” he whispered and pulled Adil in for a kiss. Adil responded quickly and Toby relaxed. They would still need time to heal, and Toby wouldn't let him out of his of his sight after the suicide move he just pulled, but they would be fine. They both would. 

“Hrm.” They quickly parted and looked at the newcomer. 

“Mr O'Hara” Toby began and pulled Adil behind him, not to hide him, but to protect him. He looked at the person beside O'Hara and visibly paled. 

“F-Freddie” he greeted. His brother just smiled before he walked up to them. Toby could feel how Adil covered behind him before the bartender bowed to the Lord. Freddie just smiled and gave Adil a pet on the shoulder. 

“Take care of my brother.” 

“I-I will, Lord Hamilton” Adil answered with a bow. Freddie then turned and walked back to Emma who stood not far from them and gave her a peek on her cheek. O'Hare came after him. Then they all three left together. 

Adil wavered beside of him and toppled forward, but Toby quickly catched him. Worried, he took them to the side way and sat them down. Adil let out a sigh and closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall. But he quickly opened them again and gave Toby a reassuring smile.

“You will be staying with me until you get better” Toby ordered, but Adil frowned.

“Lady Hamilton won't like that.” 

“Mother have no say in this. And I also need someone to serve me coffee.” He grinned cheekily. “And to keep my bed warm.” He deserved the slap he got to his chest.


End file.
